When Fate Brings You Home
by MarieZenith
Summary: To die by the element you love, only to be brought back to a world not your own. What will Saoirse do, when faced with darkness, and who shall bring her into the light?
1. Rough Start

Hey guys! It's been a long time since I've written. I most likely will not return to my other stories as I have no clue where I was going with them. This fic is an idea that came to me while listening to the song The Wicked Sister by Méav Ní Mhaolchatha. Here's to a new beginning!

The characters:

Ciara (key-rah) meaning "dark"

Aoife (ee-fa) meaning "beautiful, radiant"

Saoirse (seersha) meaning "freedom"

Donagh (dun-ah) meaning "brown headed warrior"

Finbar (pronounced as written) meaning"fair-haired"

*Now let the story begin!*

You know, I never expected my life to end like this. I had always planned on finishing college and getting a good job. I wanted to get married, have children and grow old with my husband. I guess I will never know what I could have been. All because of something as childish as jealousy. Why...

flashback*

"Saoirse! It's time to get up! You'll be late for work!"

The constant pounding on my bedroom door wakes me to the shouting of my mother. Groaning in frustration, I reluctantly look at my clock and realise that I have only thirty minutes to get dressed and get to work.

Today just really isn't going to be good. I can feel it in the air. I am almost certain that my older sister Ciara is waiting at the door waiting to berate me for my tardiness. Looking at us, you would swear that we were not related. Where she is tall, I am short. Where her hair is dark brown and straight, mine is curly and pure white.

Being an albino, many people are frightened of my features. To them I am an unnatural freak of nature.

Sighing, I resign myself to the task of changing into my gray and black McDonald's uniform. Another day of bossy customers, half assed co-workers, and more boring lectures at the local university. My only saving grace, spring break.

Today's the last day I have to work or go to class for a week. For the first time since dad's death, we're going on a vacation. A nice, week long Caribbean cruise. Let's hope I don't turn out looking like one of those lobsters sold in the dining hall.

Looking in my mirror, I growled at the tangled mess that was my hair.

'Forget it, I will brush it in the car.' I thought as I grabbed the needed items to put my hair into a braid. Sometimes I am tempted to just chop it all off, it is after all, below my butt...

"Shoot!!! I'm late!" I exclaimed, hearing the car pull out of the drive. In my musings I did not pay attention to time and now I had ten minutes to get to work.

Going down to the garage, I saw that Ciara had taken the car, probably to see her boyfriend, and left the old, battered jeep for my use.

"God, please let ol' blue work today." I begged, hoping beyond all hope that I would not break down on the way to work. The old klunker had been in and out of the shop for a while now.

Climbing in, I gently tried to wake the slumbering hunk of metal with some difficulty. After a few minutes the engine sputtered defiantly to life and I pulled out of the garage while calling the store office.

I never thought, that it would be my last time. Had I known, perhaps things would have been different...


	2. The Wicked Sister

"Oh come on! Why today of all days?!" I shouted at the hunk of metal that was currently the bane of my existence. Ol' Blue seems to have finally kicked the bucket and went to the glorious scrapyard in the sky.

 _'Of course Blue couldn't break down closer to work. Just had to break down halfway there.'_

Getting frustrated, I looked at my surroundings. I loved this area.

One of my favorite parts about living in the mountains is the abundance of rivers and streams. As a child I would often walk the trails with my father and we'd sing to the sound of the wind and water. Not many people notice the natural music caused by the two elements. The sound is ancient and sacred.

Thinking about the beautiful scenery around me, I made up my mind and grabbed my phone. Without hesitating, I typed in the number to the store office.

After a few rings the general manager picked up the phone.

"Hey Laura, this is Saoirse. My car broke down near the trail to Abram's Falls. I'm about to call for a tow. I'm not going to be able to make it in." I stated. Silence was my immediate reply.

"I will be expecting your hat and shirts to be turned in upon your return." With that the line went dead. I had expected to be berated, not fired.

I don't know how long I stood there staring at my phone in disbelief before I threw it back into the truck and grabbed my shoulder bag and put a few bottles of water into it.

"I might as well make use of the beautiful weather today and hike to the falls. Lord knows I need some relaxation." I said looking around for a pair of my old tennis shoes, there was no way I was going to make the three hour hike in my work shoes. That's just asking for trouble.

 _'If I take the small deer path north of the falls I will come out at the top away from all the tourists.'_ I thought while taking off my work shirt, revealing the light blue tank top I was wearing underneath it.

Double checking my items, I set off for the main trail. The hike on the main trail tends to be rocky, and there are three narrow log bridges, so for many inexperienced hikers they find it difficult. The deer path is even more so, with steep inclines and sharp outcroppings in a few places.

The feel of my muscles burning with the climb was so satisfying. It has been too long since I last went hiking. Looking around me, I slipped off onto the deer path without anyone noticing me, or so I thought.

Reaching the top of the falls I was shocked to see Joshua, my sister's boyfriend, standing among the pines.

 _'This cannot be good. He never goes hiking.'_

"Hey, Saoirse. How's it going?" He asked with a bored look on his face. "Ciara and I thought you'd be at work by now." he added, motioning to my half dressed sister.

"Well the jeep broke down not far from the trail entrance so I decided that I would go for a walk since I can't get to work." I replied, backing away from them. They both had a mean streak and I was not willing to get caught here with no witnesses. I was too late.

Before I could truly register what was happening, Joshua lunged at me and grabbed me by the arm, dragging me to my sister who now stood close to the edge of the falls. That's when I realized that there were no tourists at the base of the falls, they had all turned back down the trail.

"Ciara, I don't know what's going on, but please tell Josh to let me go. I promise I won't tell anyone y'all were up here." I pleaded with her.

Ciara just sneered at me in disdain.

"You really think that I am going to let you go? Little miss perfect freak. You are a monstrosity, a freak of nature, a disgusting mistake. I wish mom would have aborted you. Always the favorite girl of the family. I think it's well past time you disappeared." she stated reaching to grab me as well.

The next thing I knew, I was being hurled over the edge of the falls. Even though they are only twenty feet tall and the pool at the bottom is deep, the rocks are sharp and the undertow is strong. Even the strongest swimmers have died here.

My last thought before I hit the water was a prayer of forgiveness.

The impact of the water took my breath away. With it being early spring, the water was ice cold from snow melt. I felt myself being pushed down deeper by the force of the falls and the rocks cut deep gouges into my skin. I struggled and struggled to right myself in the rushing torrent, but the harder I fought, the more the water pushed at me.

Soon I could feel that I was getting weaker. I had already lost a lot of blood and I was running out of time. No matter how hard I fought, I could not get to the surface.

As the darkness closed in, I couldn't help but to wonder at how peaceful I was beginning to feel. I simply quit fighting and allowed the calming sensation wash over me. Those last moments are lost to me now.

 **Well it's been a while since I put up chapter one. I've been busy with work and other things lately. Sorry.**

 **I realize that I forgot to say last time but... I DO NOT OWN LORD OF THE RINGS OR THE SILMARILLION. Both belong to the Tolkien estate. Nor do I own McDonald's. Obviously.**

 **Well, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**


	3. Born again

They say when you die, your life flashes before your eyes and you see a light at the end of a tunnel. Funny enough, I did not see these. Something was off, I couldn't see anything. Just a vast darkness.

 _'I feel like I'm floating, but I don't feel my body... Is...Is this what it's truly like to be dead?'_ I think to myself. For some reason I can't find it in me to be freaked out, though I find myself a bit curious as I hear voices.

Well, hearing might not be the right word. I felt the voices as the sound sent vibrations through the darkness around me.

 _'Maybe if I focus, I will understand what they are saying.'_ "Such a young one she is. It is a shame that one with such a bright fëa would pass so soon." muttered a deep voice.

"Yes, it truly is a shame. Her last thought was of forgiveness. Not very many would have asked for their murders to be forgiven." replied yet another masculine voice. "This is why He is giving her a choice."

 _'A choice? Who?'_ "It would seem our little flower has heard us Namo." spoke the second man.

"You need not be afraid little one. A choice has been given to you by Eru. You may choose to go on and enter into eternal life. Or, you may go on to a new life and help those in need. The choice is yours. Though a word of warning I give to you now. Should you choose to live again, the road will be rough and filled with danger." The one now identified as Namo spoke.

I remained there stunned. I was being given a choice to live or die? I slowly pondered over each option before I made my decision.

 _"If it would be all the same to you sirs"_ I spoke, slightly put off by my spectral voice. _"I would let the decision fall to God. I am just a simple girl and I do not feel worthy of having such a decision. If it is His will for me to live or go to my eternal rest then so be it."_ Suddenly the area was filled with a bright light and a great voice filled the air.

"Saoise Marie Buchanan, wise and humble beyond your years. You have truly chosen right. You have shown yourself to be obedient to my will. Go now, great shall be your reward."

Once again I fell into a state of unconsciousness.

 **Spring, 2933, Third Age** The sound of hooves sounded softly on the grass. Soft conversations flitted back and forth fron the riders, wearied from their recent hunt.

"Lord Glorfindel, the orcs grow bold." stated a black haired ellon

"Yes, they come closer to our borders with each passing month." added another ellon whose features were identical to the first.

"Those fowl creatures grow too bold if you ask me." responded the ellon leading the small group. He was tall with golden hair and sky blue eyes. "Something is amiss. They appeared to be searching for something. Keep your eyes sharp and your minds sharper. Darkness once again has found hold in the world." he added, scanning the expance of the bank of the Bruinen. That's when he spotted it. A mass of white hair peaking over one of the many boulders.

Acting with haste he spurred his horse on.

"Dear Valar! Elladan, Elrohir. Ride fast to Imladris! Inform him that an elleth has been found injured!" Glorfindel shouted from where he dismounted.

Looking down he checked over the small elleth. She was bare as the day she was born and covered in many deep wounds. Taking off his cloak, he gently covered her and lifted her onto his horse.

Without further thought, he mounted his horse and set off for the Last Homely House.


	4. Let the Healing Begin

**Hey everyone! I know it's been a while since I last updated. I've been super busy and I also took a month and a half retreat to get my ducks in a row. I will try to update this story once or twice a month. Without further adieu, let us continue.**

The pounding of a horse's hooves echoed around him. He could not remember the last time he had been so frantic while riding. Perhaps it was when he and Ecthelion had lost Aredhel in Nan Dungortheb.

That ill fate he prayed, did not follow this elleth.

Looking down at his charge for what seemed the millionth time, he was astounded by her. Never had he seen a lady so fair, and her coloring was found only among a few in Arda. Her skin was pale as the moon and her hair was akin to newly fallen snow. Even her lashes were white.

'I wonder where she hails from? Perhaps one of Cirdan's kindred. Though never have I heard of one as her.' He thought to himself.

Looking forward, the elf lord saw the bridge leading to the main courtyard of the house of Elrond.

The dark haired Noldo was already there awaiting his arrival, having been previously notified by his twin sons. If anyone could heal the elleth, it would be Lord Elrond.

Slowing his horse to a stop, Glorfindel gently unmounted, carrying the unknown elleth delicately in his arms.

"She has many deep wounds. We found her on the shores of the Bruinen." He explained softly to Elrond.

"Quickly, take her to the Halls of Healing. If we do not act quickly she will fade and be lost."

Quickly turning, the two lords hastened to begin the arduous task of healing.

Turning from the table of assorted herbs, Elrond looked at the poor elleth that had been laid on the bed. The wounds across her body were indeed deep and would require extensive stitching and ointments.

Taking a cloth, he dampened it in the wash basin and began cleaning each wound with precise and delicate movements. Once the task was done he turned back to the table where many small jars of herbs were laid out.

Looking at each jar, he began pulling out small amounts of dried athelas, yarrow, lavender and arnica and putting them into a mortar before adding a small amount of water. Grabbing the pestle he began grinding and mixing the herbs into a salve.

Once satisfied with the mixture, Elrond turned back to the young elleth. Grabbing a needle and thread, he began stitching her wounds, praying that the poor thing did not awaken. After finishing the last of the stitches, Elrond began applying the salve to the wounds before wrapping them in clean bindings.

Having finished his task, Elrond covered her with a blanket. He dared not to dress her with wounds this bad. It would only cause unnecessary stress and pain.

Turning to the guard that was on duty, he ordered that word be sent out to all the elven realms that an unknown elleth has been found, should one be missing from her home.

Glancing back at said elleth, he could not help the feeling that she would prove to be a handful.

Sighing, he took his leave of her to return to his study. He had a stack of papers on his desk and they were not going to sort themselves.

 **Okie dokie guys. This one was a bit harder for me to write as I prefer writing dialogue over anything, but I think it is good. Feel free to give some constructive criticism.** **Oh, and I know very little about medicinal herbs, so this salve is completely fictional (obviously with it having athelas) so DO NOT TRY IT!**


	5. What is going on

You know how sometimes time doesn't make sense? Like you could sleep for hours and it feel like seconds, or like eternity. Yeah, I'm definitely getting the "I've been floating in a dark void for eternity" feel.

The first thing that I noticed upon coming from the dark void of oblivion was pain. My whole body was overcome with agony. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't run from it, nor could I give any indication that I was in pain.

That brings up another thing, isn't there supposed to be no pain after death? I mean come on, what gives? Was I mistakenly sent to Hell?

'Wait, there aren't soft beds in Hell. So... does that mean I'm alive?' I thought to myself, my previous encounter with those Heavenly beings temporarily forgotten.

Gathering my strength, I struggled to open my eyes. What I beheld left me in shock. This was no hospital. The walls were open to the outside with thin drapes hiding the inside from wandering eyes and the roof was delicately carved in natural forms, framing pictures that looked like they belonged in a high-class museum somewhere in Europe.

Turning my head slightly to my right, I saw an old fashioned china wash basin and an oak table that appeared to have dried plants and herbs strewn across its surface.

In my observation of the table, I heard something move to my left. Despite the pain and exhastion that dominated my being, I allowed my head to turn to the sound. There was a man there, stoking a fire and he appeared to be setting water over it to boil.

Apparently I had made a sound when I moved my head as he quickly turned and moved across the small distance to my bed. He had long dark hair and blue eyes. From my position he appeared to be quite tall. He was dressed in a blue and crimson robe of some sort. It seemed so old fashioned.

When he arrived at my bed, he gently sat on the edge and placed a hand on my forehead in a fatherly fashion. I almost drifted back to sleep then and there, but he began to speak.

"Lle tyava quel, hiril nin? Lle anta yulna en alu?"

I must have had a very strange look on my face as he quickly got up and grabbed a pitcher and poured what looked to be water in a small cup. I could not understand a single word this man said.

Coming back to my side he gently helped me sit up and held the cup to my lips. Any rational person would have refused, but I was not thinking rationally at the time.

That is when I saw it. His ears. They were pointed! At this I began to freak out. Apparently the poor man was not expecting it as he quickly looked to see what had upset me.

Looking back at me he spoke again in that lyrical language, "Prestad? Av-'osto, hiril nin."

"I don't understand what you're saying." I responded, hoping that he spoke English.

Well, I was shit out of luck as his face immediately turned to confusion.

"Pedig edhellen? Mani naa essa en lle?"

"I still do not understand you", I huffed.

Sighing, he sat on a chair and put a hand to his face, once again saying something in his language. Looking at me he chuckled and got up to leave. Giving me one last look over his shoulder, he motioned for me to sleep before stepping out of the door.

Looking on, I could not help but to obey that last silent command. I was beyond tired. Soon I found myself drifting back into the land of dreams.

 **Okay, so you guys are lucky. I'm feeling creative so you get 2 chapters in 24 hours. As you can see, our girl is no Mary-Sue. I thought it would be too boring if she could understand Elvish. Afterall, Mandos did say it would be a difficult journey.** **Now I am no Elvish expert so I cannot guarantee that everything is correct, so below are the translations.** **Lle tyava quel, hiril nin? Lle anta yulna en alu?- Do you feel well, my lady? Do you need a drink of water?** **Prestad? Av-'osto, hiril nin.-Is there trouble? Don't be afraid, my lady.** **Pedig edhellen? Mani naa essa en lle?- Do you speak Elvish? What is your name?**


	6. Let the Learning Begin (07-29 20:46:46)

Walking from the Halls of Healing, Elrond pondered on what to do with the elleth that had come to his care. She was so obviously one of his own kind, yet she did not appear to understand Sindarin.

So far, none of the realms had responded. With the exception of Cirdan of the Grey Havens.

He had reported that there were no ellith missing from his realm, but the appearance of an elleth that appeared to be of Teleri decent had him on edge.

There were so few among the Eldar that had such fair features, and he wished to see her for himself. He would be arriving any day now.

Anyways, it would mean nothing if the elleth could not speak.

With that in mind, he set out for the archives to find one particular ellon who would be more than willing to assist him in this plight.

Walking through the archives, Elrond chuckled at the sight of Erestor's desk. It was overflowing with books and scrolls, his head was barely peaking over the top of the extensive pile. The ellon had an unbridled enthusiasm for the books and scrolls and a love for teaching, he'd be perfect for the task.

Coming up behind his old friend and kinsman, Elrond cleared his throat. Once again chuckling as the ellon in front of him started at the sound.

"Careful mellon. Had I been an orc you would be in trouble."

"Had you been an orc, I would have heard you coming," he quipped back.

Looking up at Elrond, Erestor noticed a gleam in his eye. Curious he asked, "So, what brings you here my lord? You look as if you have found a new challenge to work through."

"Perceptive as ever Erestor. Actually, it's more of a task I have for you. There is someone who needs to learn our language."

At this Erestor's eyes lit up and he practically jumped from where he was sitting. "Where is this person? When should I begin the lessons."

"You haven't changed at all over the years." Elrond laughed. "First I must warn you though. This will be quite the challenge. She does not appear to know any Sindarin, nor did she speak in the common toung. Never have I heard the likes of the language she spoke."

Looking back at Elrond from where he was gathering books on basic Sindarin, his mouth dropped open. "You mean to tell me that I am to teach someone who has no knowledge whatsoever of any known language. That is not a task Elrond. That is asking for a miracle."

"I know Erestor, but if anyone can accomplish this feat it would be you. I would not ask this of you if I did not believe you to be capable of the task." Elrond responded. "Now come, you should meet your new student."

 **Back at the Halls of Healing**

I woke up again in the strange room I had been in before. Well, so much for it being a dream.

Finally gaining the strength to move, I slowly began to sit up. It was then that I realized that I didn't have a stitch of clothing on. Looking down I saw that my entire torso was covered in some type of bandaging. I found similar bandaging on my arms and could feel that they were on my legs as well.

I had no clue where I was, but whoever had found me took great care in treating my wounds.

'Oh no... what if it was that man that was in here earlier!' I mentally shrieked.

Though, was he really a man? His ears were pointed and he seemed to radiate an inner light.

Where in God's name did I wind up?

No sooner had I begun to ponder my whereabouts, did the door open and the man from before enter back in followed by another man dressed just as extravagantly as the first, carrying some old looking books.

Who were they? They looked like they belonged at some renaissance fair.

Looking at me, the second one spoke in that strange, lyrical language of theirs.

"How many times must I say, I do not understand a single word you are saying!" I huffed at him. When were they going to quit this silly game and speak properly?

At my comment he looked like he was at a loss. I kinda felt bad. Maybe they didn't speak English at all.

Coming to my side he pointed to himself and said, "Im Erestor." Pointing to the first man, "Elrond."

Then pointing to me he said, "Mani naa essa en lle?" Then he repeated himself.

First pointing to himself, then to the other man, and me. Then I understood. They were introducing themselves.

To be sure I understood him I first pointed to him, then to the second one saying "Erestor and Elrond."

Looking back at the one I assumed was named Erestor, I saw that he had begun to smile and was nodding his head before pointing at me again.

Glancing between the two of them, I pointed at myself and said, "I'm Saoirse."

Looking at themselves and then back at me they repeated my name. Then Erestor tapped my hand to get me to look his way before saying, "Saoirse. Mae g'ovannen."

Staring at him, I repeated the phrase which I assumed was a greeting. "Mae g'ovannen, Erestor. It is a pleasure to meet you."

 **Okay. I think I will end here. While I am an English tutor for foreign speakers, I do not know Elvish very well, so I am applying the techniques I tend to use when teaching, to create a somewhat realistic atmosphere of teaching. Once again, let me know what you think!**


End file.
